Love story
by Percabeth-Posthena
Summary: This is a sonfic. I got in a challenge on the forum 'demigod life' and it's Taylor Swifts' song Love story. Percabeth. One-shot.


**IS THIS HARD? Yes! Yes it is! First of all I don't listen to Taylor Swift! I like Three Days Grace and hard, punk, and alternative rock! But it's the challenge, so here you go. Enjoy. It can't be that bad! Well yes, yes it can!because butterfly got 2 fucking Imagine Dragons songs! I love Imagine Dragons, but I'll calm down.**

_We were both young when I first saw you__  
__I close my eyes__  
__And the flashback starts__  
__I'm standing there__  
__On a balcony in summer air_

My iPod, don't worry the Hephaestus cabin made it so now technology doesn't kill us, literally, anyways my iPod played this song which I hate! Why do I own it you ask? Well Matthew and Bobby decided to play a prank on their sister who they know can kill them and wasted my 5 dollars on this Taylor Swift album.

Love story was playing and even thought I hate it, I can't help but notice that this song relates to me and Percy. We _were _both young when we first met. I closed my eyes and I could see him on his bed in the infirmary drooling. I smiled at the thought that seems like a life time ago. It's actually just been about 5 years, woah that is a lot!

The next lyrics that played were;

_See the lights__  
__See the party, the ball gowns__  
__I see you make your way through the crowd__  
__And say ''hello'', little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_''Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there Is left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes''_

_I laughed at that part so cheesy! Me and Percy would never be so cheesy!_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

This reminds me of when I sneak into Percy's cabin, at night. This song isn't that bad. I guess.

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_''Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes''_

Cheesy part again but in a way I guesses it was… Who am I kidding? This part is so super cheesy!

_''Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes''  
Oh oh oh oh_

This I could relate to, love is difficult and this is real. And the part about saving, it's just how we fight monsters and all of that junk.

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_''Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think"_

This is like when he's memory got erased and I missed him so much, I guess this song is okay in a way. This time I'm saying it for real and _some_ paragraphs may actually relate to me and Percy. 

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said, ''marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress It's a love story baby just say... yes_

This part was my favorite part it's about just as Percy proposed to me yesterday but instead of 'I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress' it was; 'Your mom may blast me to pieces, but I love you' yep and it was never my dad it was my mom. Always.

I decided not to delete this song since it reminded me of Percy, some way or another. Just that most of the time, we were fighting for our life.

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you…_

**It's not as sucky as I thought it would be… who am I kidding? It's horrible, it's just I don't like this song and it's my first sonfic ever! It didn't take as long as I thought.**

**Review/ Favorite/Follow**

**Percabeth-Posthena**


End file.
